


Your Warmth on My Skin

by Patchcat



Series: Destiny and Chicken [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: summerpornathon, Dom/sub, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On you belly," Arthur growled.  "I want to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon Week 1. I used [this image](http://i.imgur.com/MpZzf.jpg).

Merlin flinched as warm wax hit skin at the small of his back and sighed in anticipation. Tonight, he knew, Arthur would have him teetering on a knife’s edge between pleasure and pain. 

Hot breath followed the line of slowly cooling wax cooled up his spine. Hot lips trailed kisses across his ribs as more warm wax dribbled in their wake. Arthur’s hand ran down his sensitive flank. Merlin shifted; plastic crinkled beneath him.

He couldn’t forget how this had started. Walking into the flat to soft music and low-burning candles. Stepping into the living room. Being pounced by a very naked Arthur. 

In the ensuing wrestling match, someone bumped the coffee table, tipping over the candle sitting there. It rolled to the table’s edge, where it slowly dripped hot wax onto the bared skin of Merlin’s belly.

He’d hissed at the heat, and Arthur had pulled back from kissing and undressing him to look. Picking the wax off, he’d leaned down to kiss the reddened skin. Aroused, Merlin had moaned and his cock had twitched between them.

A speculative look had entered Arthur’s eyes, and they’d spent the rest of the night -- and the days after -- experimenting, researching, and determining what worked best for them. It had been the start of a most pleasurable addition to their sex life.

Tonight, he’d come home to find everything laid out for an intense session. Arthur had slowly undressed him and kissed him breathless. Then he’d whispered, “On the bed, on your belly. I want to play.”

Merlin had hastened to obey, melting and relaxing under the blond’s hands as Arthur rubbed him down with baby oil. Arthur took his time; kissing, caressing, preparing his lover for what was to come. Merlin moaned as Arthur dragged his fingers over his buttocks, exposing Merlin and teasing gently at his entrance.

“Gonna open you up. Get you all ready for me,” Arthur breathed into Merlin’s ear. “Gonna make you scream by the time I’m done with you.”

Merlin moaned from the slight burn as Arthur breached him. He rutted against the rough towel he’d placed beneath him, the drag of the terry cloth exquisite against his hardening cock. The bright hot smack of Arthur’s hand on his ass made him gasp and jerk.

“None of that, now,” Arthur growled, adding another finger and making Merlin thrust back against his hand. “Stay still.”

Merlin eagerly obeyed, indulging on one last wriggle, which Arthur rewarded with a nip to the back of his neck. He tightened the grip he had on his pillow as Arthur added another finger and thrust rhythmically, hard and deep, hitting the spot that made Merlin’s toes tingle. Without warning, Arthur pushed in hard one last time before withdrawing completely. Merlin mewled in protest.

Arthur chuckled, deep and dark. “Impatient, sweetheart?” 

Without giving Merlin a chance to answer, he buried himself, working his cock past the tight muscle until he was seated balls deep. He moaned and pulled back a bit. Merlin felt the side of Arthur’s hand brush against where they joined and knew his lover was wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

“So tight for me, Merlin,” Arthur moaned. “Been waiting for you for hours. Wanking just so I could do this when you finally got here. All for you.”

“Nuh,” Merlin grunted. The bed shook a little as Arthur shifted, driving him deeper; and Merlin saw stars. The first warm caress of the wax as it dripped onto his back made him tense. Arthur, ever watchful, licked and kissed his way up Merlin’s spine to mouth softly at his shoulder, gentling him.

Merlin spent the next little while in a haze of pleasure and pain, of bright heat and fire. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Arthur changed the routine...and upped the stakes. 

“I thought,” he whispered, “that we could try something a little different.”

There was the clink of ice as it hit the side of a glass, and then cold trailing down the lines of wax. Merlin shivered and moaned as Arthur gently picked and peeled the wax away. The combination was new, and the sensations it caused went straight to Merlin’s already straining cock.

He bore down on the cloth beneath him, desperately seeking friction. Arthur’s grunt of disapproval was followed by the sharp drag of nails across the deep lines on Merlin’s back. 

Merlin screamed.


End file.
